


Miscalculation

by apathyinreverie



Series: McDanno Miscellaneous [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: You’d think at some point the various criminals of Oahu would learn not to ever so much asblinkin Grace’s general direction.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno Miscellaneous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085882
Comments: 38
Kudos: 480





	Miscalculation

“Wait,” Lou incredulously asks the perp currently making demands over the phone. “Just let me make sure I understood you correctly.” A significant pause. “You really decided to kidnap Danny and Steve? _Together_? By way of _threatening Grace_ if they didn’t play along?”

“Yeah,” the perp on the phone declares triumphantly, apparently thinking himself rather clever for having come up with that particular scheme. “They came quietly once we mentioned her.”

“Oh, I bet they did,” Chin mutters to himself, fingers flying over the keyboard as he traces the call, even as he shakes his head in that bemoaning-the-stupidity-of-other-people way of his.

Kono, in contrast, is grinning in bloodthirsty delight as she asks brightly, “And you weren’t at all taken aback by the way they _let_ themselves be tied up and then _let_ themselves be taken to your hideout?”

“You know, let themselves be taken to where _the rest of your gang was waiting_?” Lou adds on, tone still incredulous but with a definite edge of pity at this point.

“Yeah,” the perp boasts again, clearly having yet to catch on to what the team is getting at. Instead, he still sounds rather smug at his own perceived brilliance as he then demands, “And now that we have your bosses, we want to negotiate terms.”

“Really?” Lou just scoffs, does nothing to hide the condescending mockery in his tone now. “You honestly think that _you_ have _them_?”

There is a rather awkward pause, stretching a second, then two. As the perp finally picks up on the fact that Five-0 isn’t the least bit worried about Danny and Steve. Like, not at all.

“I…,” the guy starts, voice definitely more hesitant than before.

Chin interjects almost absently, “If anything, it’s more like they have _you_.”

Another, even longer pause.

Before Kono finally adds on cheerfully, vicious grin bright on her face, “So, you know, _good luck with that_.”

It’s timed perfectly.

Because right when she finishes that rather ominous statement, they can hear sudden gunfire starting up in the background from the perp’s end of the line.

The team gets to listen to the entire takedown of the wannabe kidnappers from Five-0 headquarters, the phone apparently forgotten on the ground or on a table somewhere as the perps scramble desperately, trying to defend themselves against the sheer inescapable force that is Steve and Danny working perfectly in synch, raining down hell on those who dared to so much as blink in Grace’s general direction.

You’d think at some point the various criminals of Oahu would learn not to _ever_ mention his daughter to Danny. Alas, so far they rarely go month without some criminal or other sending Danny on a rampage after whoever implied they might consider setting their sights on his daughter.

Five-0 is already brutally efficient on their normal days, when Steve is the driving force behind their missions as he cheerfully bulldozes his way through drug cartels and crime syndicates like it’s a personal hobby of his, while Danny just follows behind, complaining loudly all the way but forever keeping pace with his partner, trying to temper Steve’s more destructive tendencies or at the very least trying to point his more explosion-happy approach to crime fighting away from Oahu’s general infrastructure and towards those who actually deserve having a former Navy SEAL set his sights on them.

But things always get a little insane – even beyond the norm – whenever a perp dares to so much as bring up Grace’s general existence to Danny, much less if anyone dares to make an actual threat against her.

Because that’s when the dynamics of their team _flip_.

When it’s suddenly _Danny_ who is pressing merciless ahead, Steve delightedly following behind, grin bright as he happily enables any and all destruction wrought by his partner in pursuit of anyone daring to threaten Gracie, always right behind Danny to hand his partner another stick of C4 to better rip the perpetrators apart with.

The team learned long ago that while their super-SEAL boss might be insane, things tend to take on an entirely different level of uncompromisingly, _effectively_ destructive once the gloves come off for Danny, once the two of them work in tandem and without any restrictions. Danny on the warpath tends to leave smoking craters in his wake where those daring to threaten anyone he considers his once stood.

The point is, the team isn’t the least bit surprised by what is coming across over the phone.

Shots being fired, a couple of explosions – and who knows where Steve apparently got himself a couple of explosives while tied up and captured, but the team stopped asking questions about that sort of thing a long time ago – interspersed with lot of frantic swearing from the perps and a rather unprofessional amount of bickering between Danny and Steve amidst the sounds of gunfire, a high-pitched shriek of panic from one of their ‘kidnappers’ at some point, more explosions, some more gunfire.

Until, finally, there is silence.

Well, _mostly_ silence.

There is some moaning and groaning from various injured perps and they can hear Danny and Steve moving around, checking on the group, before both of them calmly declare everyone down from their individual ends. Then, the rather standard ‘Book’em, Danno’ from Steve.

Which promptly has their bickering start right back up again, as Danny complains about the nickname and Steve cheerfully stokes his temper.

An argument which then somehow shifts from Danny complaining about ‘my lunatic partner’s lemming-like survival instincts’ into the two of them discussing their plans for the weekend because Danny has Gracie and, _sure, we’ll come over to yours, Steve, but you had better get rid of all of that junk food you got for her last time and which I know you are still hiding in your cupboards somewhere even if I couldn’t find it when I tried to clear it out, so I **know** you hid it somewhere, _interspersed with clicking of cuffs being tightened and the groaning of perps being manhandled about even as Steve cheerfully proceeds to not-so-subtly poke fun at his partner’s height with _I didn’t **hide** it, I just put it on one of the higher shelves, not my fault you’re too short to reach_ which has Danny huffing in exasperation as he calls Steve _an_ _overgrown Neanderthal with the brain of a five-year-old_ _and a matching lack of creativity for insults_.

At Five-0, the team just shakes their heads at the insanity of their bosses, on their way out the door to pick them up from the warehouse the trace of the phone currently puts them in.

Maybe this time the message that one Grace Williams is utterly off limits will finally get through to Oahu’s various wannabe gangsters. Well, one can hope.

On the other hand, the team would definitely miss getting to listen to the regular entertainment of Danny and Steve casually bickering their way through yet another crime syndicate takedown, while sounding less like they are in the middle of a shootout, bullets flying around them and explosions going off in the background, and far more like an old married couple forever arguing about something or other.

But, then again, what else is new.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some happy fluff. Would love to know what you think :D


End file.
